


It Was Only Just A Dream. Or Was It?

by bechloeuwu



Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, dream to reality, dreams are great, gaaaayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Stacie keeps getting un-ordinary dreams about her and her best friend, Emily Junk, and catches feelings. What will happen when the dream becomes reality?
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It Was Only Just A Dream. Or Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First fanfic of this series! Hope you guys enjoy!

"Hey Stacie, I need to tell you something."Emily says while pulling Stacie further behind their group of friends.  
"Everything okay Em?" Stacie said with concern in her voice.  
"Yeah uh. I think. Look ahh... I'm not really good with words. So, Stace I have had feelings for you for awhile now a-and I hope the feeling is mutual. Uhh... What I'm saying is that I like you a lot so will you go out with me?" Emily said nervously. Stacie leans forward to kiss Emily gently on the lips.  
"I would love to." she says.  
~~~~~  
Stacie groans as she wakes up. 'Fucking hell. Another one of those stupid dreams?' she says to herself. This is the fifth dream Stacie has had about her and her best friend. She's a little upset that she knows that the dreams won't even come true. Stacie hears a ding from her phone indicating that she gotten a text. She grabs her phone on the way out to her kitchen and reads the text and responds to it as she makes her morning coffee.

Em: Hey wakey wakey sleepy head!  
Stace: ugh Em why so early?  
Em: Oh my you've forgotten?

Stacie panics and quickly runs to the calendar on her fridge. She searches for the date and sees there's nothing written.

Stace: um what's going on today?  
Em: We're meeting up with the Bellas today silly!  
Stace: oh where are we going?  
Em: You'll see I'm picking you up in 10! Remember to pack 3 days worth of clothes, a swimsuit, and ur passport too. Later!  
Stace: cya weirdo

Stacie quickly runs to get ready. She hears a knock on her door. She goes to open the door toothbrush her mouth. Emily laughs as Stacie hurries back into the washroom. As Stacie gets ready, Emily finishes making Stacie coffee and puts it into a travel mug.

\---Many hours later---

"So where are we going?" Stacie asks waking up from her nap.  
"Niagara Falls. Didn't we tell you this already?" Beca says a little too loud due to the headphones covering her ears. Stacie nods.  
"A'ight mates we made it to the US and Canada border. Hand over yer passports!" Amy says from the drivers seat. Everyone gives their passports to the aussie. They drive around the area to look for the hotel their staying at. Stacie looks out the window shocked. 'Shit this is the same place in my dream last night.' Stacie thinks to herself 'Maybe the dream will happen? God what am I thinking Emily will never-' Stacie's thoughts were cut off.  
"Okay everyone off the bus! Let's go check into our rooms!" Aubrey says excited. 'Let's hope for the best something interesting happens' Stacie says as she walks of the bus. 

The first day of the trip the Bellas had gotten the Niagara Falls Adventure Passes. They learned the history behind the Falls and took many pictures. The second day they used the Fun Passes that came with their hotel rooms and went and did the many attractions there. Such as, the Niagara SkyWheel, the Movieland Wax Museum. The girls had also went on a video game type ride called Zombie Attack where the girl shot the zombies on the screen while being scared by the jump scares. Well, all the girls got scared but Beca, who claimed that they did not because they were a badass. The third and last day the Bellas went the Fallsview Waterpark. They spent their day swimming around and going on water slides like children. Sadly, the fun had to end. As they walked back to the hotel, Emily pulled Stacie further behind the girls. 'Holy shit! will it happen?' Stacie thought to herself.

"Hey uh Stacie, I-I.. um need to tell you something." Emily said.  
"Are you okay Em?" Stacie said.  
"Yeah erm... I think so."  
"Hey," Stacie said putting her had on Emily's shoulder, " Emily you can tell me anything okay?" Emily nods fidgeting with her fingers.  
"So uhh you know I suck with words so I hope this'll make sense." Stacie nods and an encouraging smile. "Stace I have had feelings for you for awhile now a-and I hope the feeling is neutral. Uhh... What I'm saying is that I like you a lot so will you go out with me?" Emily nervously said. She looked down to her shoe awaiting for a rejection. But she never got one. Stacie put her finger under Emily's chin and lifted it so that Emily was looking at her. Stacie leaned forward and gave a loving kiss on the lips.  
"I would love to go out with you Em." Stacie said as she pulled away and hugged the younger brunette. In the distance they heard the other girls cheer form them.


End file.
